


Taking It Easy

by selecasharp



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bossy Sam, Bottom Sam, Humor, Injury, Injury Recovery, M/M, Minor Injuries, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Humor, Top Dean, Top Dean Winchester/Bottom Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 10:59:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4743809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selecasharp/pseuds/selecasharp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's foot may be broken, but he still wants Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking It Easy

Sam’s lying on his side, his ass in line with the edge of the mattress and his knees drawn up so his injured foot can rest on the pillow Dean insisted on putting there. It doesn’t even really hurt anymore, at least not as long as he keeps it wrapped up and stays off of it. But if putting it on that damn pillow means Dean will fuck him, well, it’s a price Sam’s willing to pay. 

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Dean asks, dubious.

Sam lifts his head, twisting his neck to regard his brother. Dean’s hovering next to the bed, looking down at him with a faint frown line between his eyes. He’s still dressed, though he’s unbuttoned his shirt, at least. Sam reaches out and grabs for his belt, dragging him in close. “What are you—” Dean starts, but he goes quiet when Sam yanks the zipper on his jeans down and then delves his hand inside Dean’s boxers, wrapping his fingers snug around him. Dean’s cock, which had been only half hard before, goes rigid under his palm, and Sam smiles up at him. Dean glares back, but the corners of his mouth are twitching. “You little bitch,” he says, but then he breaks and smiles back.

“It’s been over a week,” Sam reminds him, stroking his hand down the length of the shaft. Dean breathes out a curse, his hips canting forward as Sam thumbs over the slit. With his other hand, Sam grabs the bottle of the lube from the nightstand and holds it out. “So yeah, Dean. I’m sure.”

Hand shaking, Dean takes it, and together they get him stripped down. Dean pulls his shirt all the way off while Sam pushes his jeans down the rest of the way, freeing his cock, which juts out in a thick hard line, flushed pink at the tip. Sam’s own cock stirs at the sight of it, his body lighting up with anticipation, and he drags in a breath and grins. This is so going to be worth it.

He closes his eyes when Dean finally lays his hands on him, skating them down the length of his body, waking up the skin everywhere he touches. Sam squirms, fighting to keep from arching into it as Dean’s fingers stroke patterns into his skin, one of them following the dip and curve of his ass, the other tracing the line of his hip before closing around his now-straining erection. Panting, Sam tries to thrust into it, but Dean lets go then, grabbing his hip and pushing him down into the mattress. “Dean?” he gasps, opening his eyes.

“Promise me,” Dean says gruffly. “You’ve gotta keep that leg still, Sammy, you can’t kick like last time—”

“I’ll stay still, I’ll stay still,” Sam gasps. “God, Dean, just do it, man.”

“Okay, okay.” Dean bends, pressing a kiss to his hip. “You can move some, you know,” he breathes into Sam’s skin, trailing his lips down over the swell of Sam’s ass. Sam cries out, bucking his hips as Dean’s fingers wrap tight around his right ankle. “Just don’t move this.” 

He holds Sam’s leg in place, his grip firm as he dips his tongue into the hollow between Sam’s cheeks. Reeling, Sam gasps out a swear and tries to grab Dean’s hair, his hands, anything. Dean laughs against him and bites first one cheek, then the other, nibbling at the skin until Sam’s practically vibrating. “Dean, _please,_ ” he croaks, arching, begging without words. 

“Patience, Sammy,” Dean whispers, licking a stripe over his hip and finishing with a sucking kiss right on the bone. 

“I need you,” Sam manages, and is rewarded with the sound of the lube bottle being opened.

“I got you,” Dean murmurs, his lube-slicked fingers gently teasing at the cleft of Sam’s ass. His other hand is still holding Sam’s ankle, keeping his injured foot in place on the pillow as he slowly presses his fingers inside, causing Sam to cry out and clutch at the sheets. Dean chuckles, kissing his bruised cheek. “Eager, aren’t you?”

“After this long?” Sam gasps back, grinding down on Dean’s fingers as best he can. Dean scissors them in response, pushing them deeper inside, and whatever Sam was about to say is lost. He throws his head back, gasping, his whole body shaking as Dean twists his fingers inside of him. God, he wants this, wants Dean’s cock to open him up, wants Dean to fuck him until he can’t even think anymore.

“Ready?” Dean asks, and all Sam can do is nod.

Dean’s fingers disappear as he stands up, and a moment later, Sam can feel the blunt head of his cock bumping up against him, wide and hot, especially after the coolness of the lube. His breath catches in his throat. “Dean,” he whines, wanting desperately to shove back onto it. His body’s trembling with anticipation, his breath coming in short bursts. But he promised, and so he keeps himself still, or as still as he can manage, anyway. 

“Sam—” Dean starts.

Sam reaches out, grabs the hand on his hip and squeezes his fingers. “You won’t hurt me,” he says.

Dean clasps his hand for a moment, then lets go and grips Sam’s hip again, the pads of his fingers pressing deliciously into the bone. “You good?” he rasps, and at Sam’s nod, he finally, finally pushes in. Sam sucks in a breath as his brother’s cock slides deep inside, filling him. Dean’s moving maddeningly slow, though, and Sam’s practically sobbing with tension, but it’s so damn good, every moment Dean’s cock splits him open further, and when Dean’s hand closes around his erection again, stroking him from base to tip, it’s even better.

“Oh god,” Sam whimpers, his drawn-up legs shaking as Dean jerks him in time with his own thrusts. Dean’s other hand skims down over his back, tracing the line of his spine; every touch of his fingers, every stroke of his cock seems to light Sam up, both inside and out. It’s all he can do not to kick both legs out, not to grab for the headboard and shove himself down. He settles for reaching blindly down, trying to grab the hand Dean’s still using to caress his back.

“Damn, you’re impatient,” Dean pants, grabbing his hand and pushing it aside.

“ _Dean_ ,” Sam manages, and to his relief, Dean picks up the pace, his thighs pressing against the bottom curve of Sam’s ass as he drives his cock into him, his hand squeezing Sam’s cock with every thrust. It’s too good, too much, and even though Sam wants it to last forever, it’s been too damn long. With a cry Sam comes, his hands scrabbling at the sheets, his cock pumping out streams over Dean’s fingers and splattering onto his knees.

“Jesus, Sammy,” Dean grunts, his hips stuttering, his rhythm breaking as he shoves into him, once, twice. Sam can tell when he comes, can sense the sudden release of tension in his brother’s body, can feel his legs shaking as he goes limp, his cock sliding out as he falls face-first onto the bed next to Sam. 

The mattress dips, and the stupid pillow under Sam’s foot tumbles to the floor. Sam hisses, stretching out both legs before turning over to face his brother. “Hey,” he says, and Dean lifts his head to give him a lazy smile.

“Hey,” Dean grins, and kisses him, open-mouthed and sloppy, practically purring with contentment. Sam kisses him back, cupping Dean’s face with his hands and wiggling closer until their bodies are butted up next to each other, Dean’s skin against his, Dean’s warmth bleeding into him. His foot bumps into Dean’s leg, sending a mild throb of pain through it, but Sam’s feeling too good to care right now. Besides, he thinks as he carefully moves his foot away, it’s probably better if he doesn’t give Dean any reason to wait another week before doing this again.

“Better?” Dean murmurs against his lips.

“Much,” Sam murmurs back, and it is. It definitely is.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [you know they are brothers](http://youknowtheyarebrothers.tumblr.com/) tumblr, with [merakieros](http://merakieros.tumblr.com) making the gif. See [here](http://youknowtheyarebrothers.tumblr.com/post/122816844430/sams-lying-on-his-side-his-ass-in-line-with-the) for the inspiration. :D NSFW!
> 
> Crossposted to [LJ](http://teashopmuses.livejournal.com/93566.html).


End file.
